TDST 5: In Heat
by rangers21A
Summary: The girls go to the coldest place on Earth for one of their toughest challenges yet! An innocent-seeming game of tag gets way out of control, and the other two teams team up against the constantly-winning Screaming Pornstars! What will happen? Who will win? Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... Sex Tour!
1. Chapter 1

_**Back on Top**_

For Josee, the last eight hours had been the best time of her life. For Ella, it had been the worst time of hers. "You didn't make me cum fast enough, bitch!" Josee yelled at Ella. "Punishment time!"

"I'm sorry! I'm doing the best I can!" Ella said meekly.

"Well, your best isn't good enough!" Josee put Ella over her knee and started spanking her with an extra hard paddle. The other Screaming Pornstars all watched as Josee spanked Ella senseless, some with looks of hunger and some with looks of horror.

[Dawn: I don't think the way Josee is treating Ella is very nice. Her aura is a scary shade of scarlet right now, and Ella's has turned dark blue. I just hope Ella will be okay after all this]

Finally, Josee threw Ella to the ground and put on an extra-thick strap-on. "Let's give that ass of yours a little more attention." Josee said cruelly, forcing the entirety of the dildo up Ella's tight ass as Ella screamed from both pain and pleasure.

[Josee: Now that I'm no longer MacArthur's Bitch, I can finally be back on top where I belong again! God, it feels so great to be free from that stupid fatass pig!]

"Hey, Josee, can I get in on that?" Izzy asked, stepping forward to get a piece of the action.

"Back off, bitch!" Jose yelled, picking up Izzy and throwing her across the room into a wall. "I get this one all to myself!" And she continued to pound away at Ella's poor asshole.

Ellody ran to check on Izzy. "Izzy, are you all right?"

"I'm right as rain, purple Brontosaurus!" Izzy slurred. "Hey, let's go get some chocolate waffles!"

"Aaand Izzy has a concussion." Ellody observed.

Meanwhile, up in first class, the other two teams were listening to Ella getting tortured by Josee. "I hate the fact that we made Ella do this." Zoey said guiltily.

"Me too." Gwen added. "She definitely doesn't deserve what Josee's doing to her."

"All Josee's doing is taking out all the anger she had over being MacArthur's Bitch." Sanders replied.

"Yeah. It sucks that she isn't any more." MacArthur said. "I really miss spanking her ass into oblivion."

"We need to figure out a way to make sure the Pornstars don't keep winning!" Courtney said.

"Yeah! Those bitches have won every single challenge so far!" Anne Maria complained.

"Wherever we end up next, we need to make sure that the Pornstars lose!" Jasmine added.

"Jasmine's right! What if our two teams formed an alliance?" Leshawna asked. "We could work together to take the Pornstars down!"

The other girls all agreed just as Chris came over the loudspeaker. "Attention, ladies, we are nearing our destination. Please fasten your seatbelts. The landing will be a little… Rough." He said, adding a sinister chuckle at the end.

"What do you think he means by that?" Zoey asked nervously.

All of a sudden, the girls all screamed as the plane lurched and slid upon landing on a freshly-iced runway. As the plane spun out of control, they could hear Chris, Chef, and even Blainley laughing with glee at their screams of terror, and one scream of delight from Izzy.

Finally, the plane stopped spinning. The girls all untangled themselves from the heap they had been knocked into and exited the plane, only to be hit by a blast of freezing wind.

"Welcome to the Arctic!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hot Asses**_

"Th-th-the Arctic? What is even remotely sexy about th-the Arctic?"

"An excellent question," Chris replied as he sipped some hot chocolate, "and it will be answered soon enough."

"We're freezing out h-h-here!" Leshawna complained. Since all the girls were naked, they were literally freezing their asses off.

"Not to worry," Chris said, "because the coats from season three have finally arrived!" The girls all cheered as Chef handed out coats to each of them. There was just one problem.

"Where are the pants?" Jasmine asked. It was true. The lower parts of the girls' bodies still remained bare and cold.

"Well, it wouldn't be a sex show if you wore pants." Chris reasoned. "That's why instead we're giving you each a heated vibrator." Chef passed out the vibrators to each of the girls. They were already warm in their hands.

Crimson stuck in in her pussy and turned it on high heat and high movement. "Ohhhhh, yeeeeeaaah." She moaned as she felt her lower half fill up with heat and pleasure. "Fuck, that's good!" The other girls all followed suit.

[Zoey: I was a little worried about the challenge for today. If it had anything to do with not cumming, I was doomed. Literally, the minute I put in that vibrator, I squirted all over the ice. Ew. That kinda sounded gross. Sorry]

"Follow me to your first challenge." Chris said, leading the girls across the ice to a small station. There were three computer screens, and three men, each naked, and each freezing standing there.

"Not too bad." Leshawna purred, eyeing the cocks on the men. "What's the challenge?"

"Each of these men are wearing a special thermometer to read their body heat." Chris explained. "Right now, it's pretty low for all of them, as you can see." Chris pointed to the computer screens. Each displayed the same temperature: 69 degrees Fahrenheit. "Your job is to raise their temperature back to normal through any means necessary. You all can cum as much as you want."

"Thank goodness." Zoey panted after another huge orgasm.

"First team to raise their man's body heat back to normal wins an advantage in the elimination challenge! And… Go!"

The girls all rushed over to their teams' man. "The quickest way to get warm is to rub up against them," Gwen advised her team, "we'll do that, and, Zoey, maybe you can try sucking him off or something."

"AAAAAAAH!" Zoey moaned as she came yet again. "I'll try."

[Sanders: I love Zoey, but the girl needs to get some experience under her belt! Seriously, she's came three times already and we've barely even started the challenge!]

The other teams had about the same idea, rubbing their bodies up against their men. "He's not warming up quick enough!" MacArthur said, looking at the temperature screen.

"I got this!" Anne Maria declared., lying down on the ice. "Hey, buddy, you wanna get up in this?" She said, taking out her vibrator and rubbing her pussy beckoningly. The man's face lit up, and he eased himself in Anne Maria's tight snatch. "Aah! Yeah, baby! Let me warm you up!" She moaned.

"Izzy! Get over here and do something!" Josee shouted.

"Butterflies are buzzing around my head." Izzy slurred.

"She's still dazed from when you threw her into a wall!" Ellody said.

Josee grinded her teeth, but managed to stay relatively calm. "I'll snap her out of it." She growled, walking up to Izzy and pulling her close to suck on her nipples.

"Wow! Mr. Hippo, you're really good at that!" Izzy moaned, still out of it. Josee let her hand trail down her body, finally reaching Izzy's dripping pussy, fingering it lightly as Izzy moaned louder.

"Come on, Izzy! Snap the fuck out of it!"

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine."

Josee stared at her in surprise. "What do you mean you're 'fine?'"

"I've just been faking the concussion to get out of doing work."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and it totally worked. I can't believe you guys thought I had a concussion. I mean, I've been thrown way harder into walls than what you did. Seriously, you have, like, no upper body strength."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Could you hold that thought for just... One…" Izzy's back arched and she cried out from pleasure as she came from Josee still fingering her. "Okay, let's get on with the challenge!" She jogged back to her team, leaving Josee seething.

"Zoey, come on! Start doing something!" Gwen said as she and the other Virgins rubbed up on their man.

"AAAAH! I can't!" Zoey moaned. She could barely concentrate with that vibrator buzzing away in her pussy. She collapsed face first on the ice as she had another huge orgasm.

"Damn it, Zoey! We need you to-" Suddenly, seeing Zoey with her ass in the air gave Sanders an idea. "Hey, buddy," she said to her team's man, "you wanna warm up? Why don't you try out Zoey's hot ass?"

"What?" Zoey said as the man approached her. "Wait! Can I just have a moment to- AAH!" Zoey moaned loudly as the man slowly inserted himself in her ass. It took a little effort, but he finally got deep in there. "Ohhh, it feels like he's going all the way up inside me!" Zoey moaned.

"Yes!" Keep it up!" Gwen cheered as she watched her team's thermometer go way up.

The Killer Sluts were almost finished with the challenge too. "Go, Anne Maria!" Courtney cheered.

"Yeah, say my name, baby!" Anne Maria said while their man pounded away at her pussy. Their man's temperature was almost back to normal.

Meanwhile. the Screaming Pornstars were a bit distracted from the challenge with holding Josee back so she wouldn't strangle Izzy. "Let me kill her! Oh, God, let me kill her!" She yelled.

"Sure, you can kill me," Izzy said, "but, if you do, we probably won't win."

The thought of not winning ironically calmed Josee down a bit. "Go on."

Izzy gave her a wink and got down in front of their man. "You know you want to." She purred, spreading her legs invitingly. Their man jammed his cock in her pussy, and Izzy started chanting under her breath for some reason.

"What is she doing?" Dawn wondered aloud.

All of a sudden, their man let out a long moan and their temperature gauge shot straight up. "The Pornstars win!" Chris announced.

The Pornstars surrounded Izzy, cheering and jumping up and down. "Izzy, what was that? What did you do? Ellody asked.

"Remember how I mentioned how I lived with those crazy sex monks in India?" Izzy said. "Those guys taught me a lot of crazy stuff. Like, just the most insane, kinkiest sex acts ever! Those dudes were total freaks! I gotta give them a call sometime."

"Pornstars, for winning this challenge, you all will be it!" Chris announced.

"It? What's it?"

"You'll find out soon." Chris turned to the camera. "What does being it mean? And what do these giant strap-ons have to do with it?" He said, pointing to Blainley, who was wheeling out a rack with several strap-ons on it. "Find out right after this on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**It**_

"So, what does being it mean?"

The girls were getting impatient with Chris, who was taking his sweet time waiting to explain the next challenge. "Yeah! And what's with the strap-ons?" Courtney added.

"Glad you asked." Chris replied. "Your next challenge is a game of freeze tag!" Chris waited for the girls to laugh, but no one did. "Get it? Freeze tag? In the Arctic?"

"We get it." Sanders said, annoyed. "Now, what's the challenge?"

"It's simple: the game will last for a total of three hours. Since the Pornstars won the first challenge, they'll be it, and will be rewarded with these strap-ons." Chris handed out a strap-on to each of the Pornstars who all put them on proudly. "The other girls all have to avoid them. If you get tagged, the Pornstars get to fuck you however they want for as long as they want. You'll then be frozen to the spot. The only way to unfreeze yourself is if someone else arrives and makes you cum. The challenge will end either when the three hours are up or when five girls are frozen. If five girls aren't frozen by the time the timer runs out, whichever team has fewer frozen girls wins and the Pornstars will eliminate someone. However, if five girls _do_ get frozen, the Pornstars win and the team with the most girls frozen will eliminate someone. We'll keep track of who's frozen via our many cameras. Are you ready the start the challenge?" The Pornstars let out a loud cheer, but the other two teams just mumbled their readiness nervously. "We'll give the other two teams 15 minutes to get away, then the Pornstars are coming after you. Ready?"

"No." Zoey whimpered.

"Go!"

The Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins took off running. Josee pulled Izzy aside. "You better not pull any more crap. Got it?"

"Uh-huh." [Izzy: Okay, Josee is a total psycho. And that's coming from me! Ha ha ha! There's no way I'm gonna screw this challenge up. I live for the hunt! Especially when the prey is other humans. Once, after my ex-boyfriend, Graham, dumped me, I hunted him down with a paintball gun and shot him, like, a bajillion times. Huh. Maybe that's why he got that second restraining order]

Chris sent the Pornstars off once the head start ended. The other two teams were sticking together as they tried to get away. "I think it's good that the Pornstars won." Gwen said. "Now we can work together to make sure they lose again."

"But what if we don't win?" Ella whimpered. "I can't take being the Pornstars' Bitch again!"

"Don't worry, Ella. We won't make you do that a second time in a row." Sanders said comfortingly."

"Yeah. Besides, all we have to do is avoid being tagged." MacArthur said. "It'll be the easiest win we've ever had."

"But, if we stay together like this, can't they just get us all at once?" Courtney reasoned.

The other girls stood still for a second, completely dumbfounded by the fact that none of them had seen this before. "Shit!" MacArthur finally grumbled. "We'd better split up."

"Oh, giiiiiiirls!" Came a menacing call from behind them. The Sluts and Virgins all turned at once to see the Potnstars running at them.

"RUN!" Gwen screamed.

The Pornstars converged on them. The other two teams scattered, but one girl was slower than the others." Guys! Wait up!" Zoey yelled, slowed down by the vibrator still buzzing in her pussy. "AAAAAH! FUCK!" She moaned, collapsing to the ground as another orgasm hit her.

Suddenly, Zoey was surrounded by the Screaming Pornstars. Crimson lazily reached out a single finger and touched Zoey's shoulder. "Tag." She said monotonously.

"Crimson, you can have this one all to yourself." Josee said. "We'll go after the others." And with that, the rest of the Pornstars took off, leaving Zoey with Crimson.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Zoey whimpered.

Crimson took off her strap-on. "Here." She said, handing it to Zoey. "Fuck me! Now!"

Zoey took the strap-on apprehensively. "Are you serious?"

"Chris said we could fuck you however we want. That's how I want it."

Zoey put on the strap-on as Crimson got down on all fours. "Okay. Here we go!" She jammed the strap-on in Crimson's pussy.

"Aaah! Yes!" Crimson moaned. "Make me cum! I need to cum!" Zoey picked up the pace, but it didn't work. "Fuck! Why can't I cum?" Crimson complained.

"Let me try something." Zoey said. "I heard it can help sometimes." She jammed her thumb in Crimson's ass, causing Crimson to climax almost instantly.

"That was amazing!" Crimson said with the tiniest hint of emotion.

"Thanks." Zoey said. "Um, you should probably go back to hunting down my teammates."

"Are you kidding? Keep fucking me!"

"But, shouldn't you…"

Crimson grabbed Zoey's coat collar and pulled her close so they were face to face. " _Keep fucking me!_ " Crimson said in an almost demonic voice.

Zoey gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

Meanwhile, Josee was looking over a ridge at Sanders, who was hiding down below. "Gotcha." She said under her breath, ready to make her move.

"BANZAAAAAAIIIII!" Suddenly, Josee was hit by a flying streak of orange hair, tumbling down the ridge and startling Sanders, who quickly ran off.

"Izzy, we're on the same team!" Josee growled. "You can't tag me!"

Chris suddenly pulled up on a snow mobile. "Actually, I'm saying she can." He said.

"What?! Why?!" Josee yelled.

"Mainly because it's fun to watch you suffer." Chris said with a malicious grin. "Hey, you need any help with her?" He asked Izzy.

"Go for it." Izzy said, forcing Josee down on all fours and ramming her strap-on up her ass.

"Aaaaah!" Josee moaned. "Izzy, you stupid bitch, stop fu- Ulp!" She was interrupted by Chris sticking his cock in her mouth for her to suck on.

Josee moaned and groaned with Chris' cock in her mouth as Izzy pounded away at her ass. Izzy raised her hand and started spanking Josee with each thrust. Josee had to use all her willpower not to get up and strangle Izzy right there.

"Aaaah, there we go!" Chris groaned as he came in Josee's mouth. Josee stood up and spat Chris' spunk out unceremoniously.

"So, what? Now I'm frozen?" She complained.

"That's about the size of it." Chris said simply, pulling his pants back up. "Nice work there, Izzy."

"Thanks, Chris!" Izzy said proudly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the hunt!" And with that Izzy raced off to find more girls.

"Hey!" Josee yelled. "Get back here, you idiot! Get back here and unfreeze me!"

Meanwhile, Dawn was walking around looking for girls from the other two teams. Strangely, she thought she heard someone crying. She walked around the edge of one glacier and saw Ella, sitting down on the ice, crying softly. "Ella?" Dawn said. "Are you okay?"

Ella sniffled and looked up. "I'm all right." She said, wiping her eyes. "Sugar just got me earlier. She was really rough, so I'm just cooling my bum on the ice."

"Oh. Okay." Dawn said, relieved that Ella was fine. But then Ella started crying fresh tears. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Why is your team so mean to me?" Ella sobbed.

Dawn got down and gave Ella a hug. "Ella, please don't cry. It's not your fault. Josee and Sugar are just really mean girls. Take it from me, their auras are really dark and scary. But your aura's all bright and pink. It's one of the sweetest, most caring auras I've ever seen."

Ella wiped her tears away and smiled. "Thanks, Dawn. I'm glad there's at least one girl on the Screaming Pornstars who's nice to me."

Dawn smiled. "Why don't I help you feel better a little bit more." She purred, getting down to lick Ella's pussy.

Ella moaned loudly. Dawn's tongue somehow managed to find every sensitive spot she had, filling her with pleasure. "Ohhhhh! But, wait! Aren't you supposed to make sure I stay frozen?"

"I don't care about the game." Dawn said simply. "I just want you to be happy." She got up and kissed Ella, fingering her pussy as she did.

Ella cried out, cumming twice in a matter of seconds. "Oh, God! That's so good!" She practically screamed as Dawn kept fingering her and kissing her neck.

[Dawn: The trick to creating a powerful orgasm is channeling your aura into their body to pleasure them. I learned how to do that a long time ago, so it's really easy for me to make people cum]

In the next five minutes, Dawn made Ella cum almost ten times. "Stop… Stop…" Ella panted, exhausted from all the orgasms. "Need to rest… Too good…"

Dawn smiled and stopped fingering her. "You liked it?" Ella gurgled something that sounded like "Yes." And Dawn giggled. "I'm glad. So, now that you aren't frozen any more, you'd better get moving before-"

"BANZAAAAAIIIIII!" Izzy dove towards Ella and Dawn. Dawn shoved Ella out of the way and got tackled by Izzy in the process.

"Go! Save yourself!" Dawn yelled as Izzy got ready to fuck her. Ella paused for a moment, but took off running. [Ella: I hate having to leave Dawn like that. She was so nice to me. Dawn has to be the sweetest girl on this show to help me like that!]

[Dawn: Ella's a great girl. I just hope my team doesn't get too mad at me for helping her out]

Meanwhile, Jasmine was poking her head around a glacier, trying to see if there were any of the Pornstars around. "Phew." She said. "None in sight."

"Are you sure about that?" Jasmine turned around in surprise to see Ellody and Sugar standing there. They both reached out and touched her. "Tag." Sugar said.

Jasmine sighed. "Fine. Which one of you is going to fuck me?"

"Well, we both tagged you at the same time, so I guess both of us." Ellody said.

Sugar laid down on the ice and Jasmine mounted her. "Ooh, yeah!" She moaned. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She said to Ellody. "There's still an opening back there!" Ellody stepped forward and eased her strap-on in Jasmine's ass. "Ohhhh, yes!" Jasmine moaned. "Aah! Fuck me harder! Yeah! Fuck me!"

Ellody was so busy pounding Jasmine's ass, she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her. "Boo." She heard Izzy whisper in her ear as she pulled aside her strap-on and stuck her own in Ellody's ass.

"Aah! Izzy, what are you doing?"

"Winning the game. What else?" Izzy said. "Now, cum for mama, bitch!"

Ellody moaned loudly as she continued to pound Jasmine's ass while Izzy pounded her own. "Aaah! I'm gonna cum!" Jasmine moaned. "AAAAAAAAH! FUUUUUCK!" She screamed as she climaxed.

"AAH! Izzy, fuck me harder!" Ellody moaned. "I'm almost there! I'm… Almost… AAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly, Chris' voice resounded across the ice, probably via a loudspeaker. "The Pornstars win!" He announced. "Everyone, return to the starting area!" The girls all filed back to where they started, some happier than others.

[Crimson: Zoey made me cum five times. What is this feeling I feel swelling up inside me? Is it… Joy?]

[Josee: I cannot believe Izzy! I mean, yes, she won the game for us, but still! Fuck that bitch!]

"The Pornstars may have won," Chris said, "but the real question is: who lost? The Killer Sluts and the Possible Virgins each had one girl frozen, so it looks like we have a tie! That means that both teams are up for the Elimination and Bitch votes tonight!" The girls all groaned. [Gwen: I can't believe it! We formed an alliance against the Pornstars and now both of our teams are on the chopping block at the same time! This sucks!]

Chris turned to the camera. "With both teams up for both votes at once, who will be eliminated? And who will be the Pornstars' next Bitch? Find out coming right up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for who should be eliminated and who should be the Screaming Pornstars' Bitch by leaving the name of the people you're voting for in a review. Form this vote, you can choose anyone from the Killer Sluts or Possible Virgins for either vote. You can choose two girls from the same team, or one from each. Voting will end on Friday the 11th.

Options for the votes: Sanders, Leshawna, Ella, Jasmine, Gwen, Courtney, Zoey, Anne Maria, and MacArthur


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Bitch of a Twist**_

All three teams gathered in the elimination chamber to hear the results of both the votes. The Screaming Pornstars looked smug, but the other two teams just looked miserable. Chris entered the room. "So, Pornstars, this is your fourth win in a row. How ya feeling after that?"

"Like champions." Josee said proudly.

"Oh, shove it up your ass, Josee." MacArthur grumbled.

"And, Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins, both your teams are up for both votes at the same time. What do you have to say about that?"

"I'm feeling something like this." Leshawna replied, giving Chris the finger.

"Ouch. Well, I have good news for all of you: today's challenge was a reward challenge! There will be no votes tonight!" The Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins all cheered. No one was getting eliminated or becoming a Bitch tonight!

[Josee: Dammit! I was really wanting MacArthur to lose the Bitch Vote! Oh, well. At least I'm getting some sort of reward]

"So, what's our reward then?" Josee asked.

"Actually, this reward is only for one person: the girl who froze the most people in our second challenge. Izzy!"

"Yay!" Izzy yelled excitedly.

"You're kidding me!" Josee exclaimed. "That stupid idiot froze three people on her own team, including me, and you're rewarding her?! What is she even getting?"

"Izzy, you get to choose one girl from any team to be your Bitch for the next three challenges." Chris said. "So, go ahead and choose!"

"Awesome!" Izzy exclaimed. "Well, there are a lot of great options… But the girl I had the most fun fucking tonight was definitely Josee! I choose her!"

"WHAT?!" Josee yelled.

"Josee, you are now Izzy's personal sex slave for the next three challenges!" Chris announced.

"Are you serious?!" Josee exclaimed. "I just got out of being someone else's Bitch, and now I have to be one again?! NOOOOO!"

Josee kept yelling and swearing as Izzy put her over her shoulder and carried her off towards Loser Class. Chris chuckled and turned to the camera. "Well, that was definitely interesting." He said. "How will Josee deal with being stuck as a Bitch again? How will Izzy treat Josee now that she is her Bitch? And where will our girls end up next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
